


For Life

by baeconandeggs, twicexonet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicexonet/pseuds/twicexonet
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the power couple everyone loved and envied. They were madly in love, until one day Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol impregnated his co-worker.





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** (BAE297)  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is my first time ever joining a fic fest, so I would like to apologize if it's not up to everyone's expectations/standards. I wanted to make it as long as some of the others that have joined, but I don't like to make horribly long one shots. I hope everyone enjoys it though. Thank you for reading!

Byun Baekhyun met his husband Park Chanyeol when they were just an awkward pair of high school teenagers. They started out as friends, at first, just like most couples. Chanyeol was certain that he fell in love with the smaller at first sight, and he did everything in his power to talk to the smaller since the moment he laid eyes on him. 

However, their friendship quickly blossomed into something more—something passionate, something that would end up consuming them. Their friendship turned to love, despite living in a country that still wasn’t very open to same-sex relationships, and despite facing a bit of backlash from their peers. If anything, those type of hardships proved that their love was real, and just getting stronger. Eventually, the people that mattered most—their parents—came around and began to accept that their sons were madly in love with each other. 

Once they graduated high school, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to go to the same university—although, belonging to different departments. Baekhyun, whom was always very lively and passionate, opted for mixing his love of all things delicious concoctions with business, majoring in Business Management with a minor in the Culinary Arts. Chanyeol, whom was passionate yet at times could be very serious, opted for Pre-Law and Political Sciences. Together, they were essentially a “power couple” in their university—both incredibly high-achieving, dedicated to their studies, and yet incredibly in love and dedicated to each other. They were even envied by many, but thankfully they had a few close friends that wanted nothing more than pure happiness for the couple. 

They along with their group of friends were slightly comical, really. They were reminiscent of the cast of “Friends” to some…except, in this case, they were all males and dating each other. Baekhyun’s best friend, Kyungsoo, was dating Chanyeol’s best friend, Jongin, since like kindergarten. Baekhyun’s other best friend, Jongdae, eventually began dating Chanyeol’s close friend, Sehun. 

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae were all in the latter’s dorm the day when Jongdae announced his blossoming relationship with Sehun. 

“Took you long enough,” Baekhyun teased. 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Hush, Byun. Not everyone is as lucky as you two.” 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo intercepted. 

This caused the former to sigh. “Not everyone meets their true love when they’re just kids.” 

Baekhyun quirked a brow. “True love?” 

“Oh hush, Baekhyun, you know you and Chanyeol will get married as soon as you graduate.” Kyungsoo spoke this time, causing the mentioned smaller to blush deeply. 

And so, after they finished their bachelor’s degrees, Chanyeol decided to propose to Baekhyun on the day of their graduation. It was one of the best decisions of his life, he was sure. He would’ve lied if he said he wasn’t nervous at all—quite the contrary, he trembled like a terrified Chihuahua while he opened the little black box holding the simple ring, and he was sure he could’ve collapsed while waiting patiently for Baekhyun’s answer. 

“My life has been a mess with twists and turns,” Chanyeol began as he was down on one knee. “But it’s the greatest when I’m with you. Every single day and night of my life, no matter what comes our way, I want to face everything together with you. Forever, with you. I want us to share our love for the rest of our lives. So, will you marry me, Byun Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun could barely even speak. He didn’t expect this despite how much the rest of his friends teased him that he and Chanyeol would end up getting married. He was crying by the time Chanyeol uttered “marry me”. Thankfully, the shorter male said yes. And so that’s how they _officially_ began their life together. A life full of love, as they’d hoped. 

Chanyeol began his studies in law school, and, due to being one of the best and most hardworking students since his pre-law bachelor degree days, he was quickly offered an internship. In the meantime, Baekhyun paired his love for cooking and his degree in Business Management so he could begin his own food-related business. Therefore, while Chanyeol studied and worked in his internship, Baekhyun found himself starting his own little café near a university—their alma mater, to be exact. Thankfully, Baekhyun’s friends—such as Kyungsoo and Jongin—helped him along. 

Things were going great. Even though like every couple they had their struggles and their arguments, no one could ever deny how madly in love they were. And at the end of the day, their love for each other and how close they were, was what truly mattered. 

During one particularly chilly autumn night, they were keeping each other warm as their naked bodies grinded against each other, chasing pleasure, their melodious moans and the slapping noise of skin against skin being the only sounds that filled the bedroom. After both reached their orgasm and cuddled while their breathing returned to normal, Chanyeol spoke up. 

“Baek…baby…” he began, trying to find the correct words. “I- I’ll start getting busier nowadays.” 

Baekhyun turned to him, simultaneously frowning and pouting. 

  
“Why?” 

He sighed. “I got a difficult case assigned. It’s actually really good news, baby.” 

Baekhyun huffed. “How is you being away more considered ‘good news’?” 

“Baby, I got chosen out of all the interns. I’m the only intern in this case,” he explained. “Everyone else in this case have already been lawyers for a while.” 

“That _is_ quite impressive…” Baekhyun mumbled. He was always proud for his husband, but he still felt like if his husband was too good at what he did, he would be too busy, and wouldn’t have time for Baekhyun or their future family. 

Eventually, Baekhyun had to get used to his taller husband being much busier than before. As a way to help himself get used to spending even more time by himself, he began to pour more of himself to his café. He would work long hours, making sure that his business was top notch and thriving. Chanyeol was so busy with his internship that when he did have free time, he spent most of it studying and sleeping. Baekhyun couldn’t even remember the last time they really even made love. They were still in love, of course, but they could barely even find the time to have a proper meal together. It was starting to get worrisome. 

He finally decided to do something about it when, one Friday night, Chanyeol arrived home at 2:45 in the morning, drunk, and crying to Baekhyun. 

“Yeol, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, voice tainted by sleepiness, as his husband sobbed next to him, a strong smell of alcohol coming from him, work clothes wrinkled and askew. 

“I-I’m s-so sor-ry, B-Baek.” Chanyeol spoke between sobs. 

Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his husband’s back soothingly. “It’s okay, Yeollie. I still love you.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t certain the exact reason why he was comforting his husband, he just knew he had to. After a few more minutes of his husband sobbing, exhaustion—or maybe the alcohol—caught up to him, and he fell asleep. While his husband rested peacefully next to him, Baekhyun decided that he would try to revive the previous romance and dedication he and his husband had for each other—no matter what. 

And so, for the next month, Baekhyun worked really hard to make extra time for his husband, cook him meals, make sure they had at least one meal together, and made sure that they would make love again at least once to a few times per week. His best friend Kyungsoo, while he worked in Baekhyun’s café, would tease him about how whipped he was becoming. 

“If I find myself doing the same for Jongin, please smack me.” Kyungsoo said one day in the midst of his teasing. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Why even-?” 

“Because Jongin is the only one that should be whipped in our relationship.” 

They chuckled at that, then, before Baekhyun left in a hurry to get to Chanyeol in time for the taller’s lunch break. It had been a month of doing so and Baekhyun was happily falling into a routine. He was entering Chanyeol’s work building with a goofy grin on his face when it started. When everything started to very quickly go downhill. When he thought—this is it. His marriage is ruined. 

Many of the people in the lobby of the building were gossiping in hushed voices about Chanyeol, but he could still hear them. 

“Isn’t that his husband?” 

“Yes, I feel so bad for him.” 

“Imagine if your husband cheated on you. I would die.” 

“Do you think he knows?” 

What were they talking about? None of it could be true. Could it? Baekhyun frantically looked around for Chanyeol, and upon realizing he wasn’t around, he rushed to the only place in the building that Baekhyun knew: Chanyeol’s (well, the intern’s) office. The door was slightly ajar, but Baekhyun still pushed it open with a strength he didn’t know he had, causing it to bang against the wall. Chanyeol was sitting by a desk along with some other guys that Baekhyun recognized as fellow interns. 

Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. “B-Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun took a deep breath to stop the tears already threatening to fall from his eyes. “Can we talk, _now, please_?” 

Chanyeol looked at his fellow interns for a second before nodding, standing up and following Baekhyun outside, lightly closing the door in the process. 

“Baek-,” 

“Could you explain what the fuck everyone is talking about saying you cheated on me?” 

Chanyeol looked down at his feet before he started to cry. Baekhyun was the one dying of hurt and embarrassment upon finding out by others that _his husband cheated_ on him and _Chanyeol_ was the one crying?! 

Baekhyun huffed. “Chanyeol you better start fucking explaining right now-,” 

“I’m s-sorry,” Chanyeol choked out, a sob escaping his lips. “Y-yes I kind of cheated on you. Remember when I-when I came home drunk that time, over a month ago?” 

Baekhyun chewed on his lower lip, finally letting the tears drop as he nodded, heart beating erratically due to the mess of emotions and the realization that his husband, the love of his life, was about to break him. 

“I went out for drinks with my coworkers after…after a particularly stressful day due to the case we were working on.” He explained, trying to stabilize his voice. “I-I don’t know why I got so drunk. One of the older female associates kept trying to flirt with me and I kept saying no, I have a husband. B-but I got so drunk, I can’t remember what happened at the end of the night. I-I remember she kissed me and g-groped me b-but…” he started sobbing again now. “I was so sure that I had pushed her away, that I hadn’t cheated on you. I still felt like shit about everything. I remember getting home and crying to you but I can’t remember much of what happened before that. I-I was sure, though, that I hadn’t cheated on you. I-I knew I would never cheat on you. B-but,” Chanyeol had to stop speaking as he kept choking on his sobs. He took a moment to collect himself as much as he could, before he had to say the words that would surely break his husband. “She came to work today and said that I got her pregnant.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t move. He had never felt such a piercing pain in his chest before. He couldn’t stop the tears that kept flowing freely from his face. His husband impregnated another woman. What were they going to do now? As hurt and disgusted as he was, he loved his husband too much. There was no way he could get a divorce. But maybe that would be for the best? What could he do? He needed to leave this building, that was for sure. He looked at Chanyeol one last time, his heart breaking even more by witnessing his husband looking like such a mess, before he turned around and walked away as quickly as possible. As he went down, he wiped his cheeks and eyes from the wetness multiple times. Even if he had a red nose and eyes, and looked messy, he still didn’t want anyone to see his actual tears. 

He made it to the lobby, where some of the gossipers still remained, giving him pitiful looks, and he could feel bile rising up his throat. He ran outside, gasping in as the fresh air outside filled his lungs. Suddenly, he bent over and actually _puked_. He vomited his entire breakfast right there in the sidewalk, gagging and gasping. He coughed and spit out the horrible taste left in his mouth, then wiped it with his jacket’s sleeve. He definitely needed to talk to Kyungsoo, and fast. 

\-- 

Chanyeol walked back to the office where him and his fellow interns had been speaking before all this happened; not forgetting to wipe his tear stained face and blow his nose, though. He sat back on a chair and attempted hard to focus on what they were working on, ignoring the glances that some of the fellow interns kept stealing his way. What was he going to do? He always wanted to have a child, but with his _husband_ —whom happens to be a carrier—, **_not_** with some random woman he barely even knows properly, especially when he’s already married. 

Barely ten minutes had passed when someone walked inside, but he didn’t even bother to look up, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Chanyeol,” it was his mentor, one of his few trustworthy friends on the firm, and fellow lawyer Zhang Yixing. “A word, please?” The giant nodded and stood up, following Yixing out of the office and into the lone hallway. 

“What’s wro-?” Chanyeol was quickly unable to finish, as Yixing held up a hand to silence him. 

“I heard about your little situation. Actually, I’m pretty sure everyone in the firm knows by now.” 

Chanyeol just took a long, deep sigh. “I’m trying to work on some damage control, but worst-case scenario? You lose your internship.” Yixing continued. “I don’t want that to happen to you, because you’re one of the best interns we’ve had in years, and you’re also my friend and I know you need to have enough money for Baekhyun—and, your future baby, maybe?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but cringe at this. “Don’t get me wrong, Yeol, I’m not sure that the kid is yours, either. But we don’t have any proof right now, and my superiors aren’t happy at all.” 

Chanyeol nodded, face solemn. “I imagined something like this could happen. But, hyung, I’m certain that this is all a mistake. I know myself. No matter how drunk I was, I would _never ever_ cheat on my Baekhyun.” 

“I know, Yeol, I know. But we need to get proof.” 

\-- 

Baekhyun pushed his café’s front door open forcefully, walking inside while panting, and looked around desperately for his best friend. “Baek! There you are!” the one person he was looking for spoke up. “I have to tell you something!” Kyungsoo seemed to be in a very happy mood, so the small raven-haired male decided to hide his worries for now. 

“W-What’s up, Soo?” 

Kyungsoo, oblivious to his best friend’s current suffering, squealed excitedly, and before Baekhyun could react, flashed his new diamond ring sitting perfectly on his ring finger. 

Baekhyun’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. “Jongin proposed?!” 

Kyungsoo nodded happily. “Yes, it was _so_ romantic! Of course, nothing could top you and Chanyeol, but-” 

Before Kyungsoo could finish, Baekhyun was rushing away from him and to the nearest bathroom. “B-Baekhyun?!” Kyungsoo called out, owl-like eyes wide, then followed after his best friend. “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” He found himself flinching as he saw his small friend kneeling by the toilet and begin gagging and puking. 

“Oh my God, Baek!” Kyungsoo squeaked, freaking out. He grabbed a hand towel and poured some water on it, before helping Baekhyun stand up and dabbed the moist hand towel around his lips and sweaty forehead. Baekhyun flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth before speaking up. 

“Chanyeol cheated on me,” he blurted out, and Kyungsoo could just freeze in place. 

When Baekhyun began to sob, Kyungsoo quickly walked the distance separating them and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Oh, Baek,” was all he could say as he soothingly rubbed his quivering best friend’s back, trying to comfort him. 

Baekhyun refused to speak much for the rest of the day, and he didn’t want to explain exactly why, when, where or how Chanyeol had cheated—nor any of the details, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to force him to. He also didn’t want to upset him anymore, so despite his excitement about Jongin having _finally_ proposed to him, he figured it would be best not to bring up the topic around Baekhyun for the time being. 

That night, Baekhyun didn’t cook for him or Chanyeol. He didn’t clean and he didn’t even want to shower. All he did was stuff his face with ice cream and cry, cry his eyes out. By the time Chanyeol got home, his little puppy was a whimpering mess, clutching to an empty ice cream carton and cowering onto himself on the couch, wearing sweatpants, a dirty white t-shirt, with swollen eyes and messy hair. 

Sighing, Chanyeol walked to him and gently tried to pry the ice cream carton from his husband’s thin fingers as he trembled. Once he finally pried the fingers off, his husband looked up to him, eyes twinkling from the tears. “Ch-Chanyeol?” he said hoarsely. “What are you doing here?” 

Chanyeol shushed his husband. “Get some rest, baby.” The taller said in his deep voice before he gently cleaned his husband’s face and threw away any trash. By the time Chanyeol was done cleaning, eating a small dinner he himself made, changing his clothes and heading to bed, Baekhyun had long fallen asleep again. Despite falling asleep much later than his smaller husband, the next morning Chanyeol was wide awake by five in the morning, much earlier than Baekhyun. 

He slowly rose from the bed and decided to get ready for class and work early. This morning he had an 8:30am lecture followed by work at his internship until late in the afternoon. He decided to have a talk again with Yixing as soon as he made it to work. With this in mind, he showered and dressed quickly, grabbed his bag and took his light breakfast to go. By the time his smaller husband was awake, Chanyeol was long gone, and took the warmth off the bed with him, unknowingly leaving Baekhyun feeling incredibly empty. 

The rest of the week, Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol like the plague. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing so. He even stayed over at Jongdae’s or his parents to sleep a few times. He had considered staying with Kyungsoo, but he didn’t want to bother the newly engaged couple by intruding in the privacy of their home or souring their mood. But he also didn’t want to go back home, he didn’t want to feel awkward around Chanyeol, he didn’t want to even think of Chanyeol with that…woman. It made him disgusted. Worst of all, he didn’t want to go home and be alone every night before he fell asleep, and wake up alone. 

When he woke up early Saturday morning to rush to the bathroom and, once again, puke his stomach’s content into the toilet, Jongdae walked up to the opened bathroom door and spoke up, slightly scaring his friend. “You need to talk to him.” Jongdae’s voice was firm as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re hurting yourself, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun sighed as he flushed the toilet. “I know, Dae. I know.” He carefully stood up, flushing the toilet and walking to the sink to wash his mouth. “You can’t be selfish. Not anymore.” Jongdae reminded, sharing a look with him through the bathroom mirror, to which Baekhyun nodded before looking down. 

Later that day, Baekhyun found himself nervously twirling his hand as he stood in front of the door of the apartment he shared with his tall husband. He stood there for a whole fifteen minutes before he finally built up the courage to knock on the door. Barely forty seconds later, an unkempt-looking Chanyeol opened the door. 

“B-Baekhyun?” 

  
Baekhyun gulped, taking in Chanyeol’s very messy hair and deep eye bags. “Yeol, are you okay?” he wondered. Chanyeol opened the door wider, letting Baekhyun walk inside. 

“N-not exactly,” Chanyeol began, sighing. “It’s a long story.” 

Baekhyun gave him a small, slightly forced smile. “I have time.” 

Baekhyun followed his husband to their shared living room, which happened to have some old cookie wrappers, pizza cartons, blankets, and an overall mess. Chanyeol tried to clear the couch and coffee table quickly, flushing in embarrassment. Baekhyun sat on a corner of the couch, eyeing him warily. 

They sat there next to each other in silence for a few minutes, until the smaller of the two turned towards his husband. “Are you going to tell me what’s been going on?” 

The taller sighed before nodding. “I…I got fired from my internship. I didn’t even think it was possible, but well,” 

“What you did wasn’t very moral.” Baekhyun interrupted, face expressionless. 

Chanyeol sighed once again. “See, that’s the thing Baekhyun. I’m almost one hundred percent sure that I didn’t impregnate that woman. I’m also one hundred percent sure that I would never cheat on you.” 

Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to be hard even though he knew in his heart he had already almost completely forgiven his husband. Chanyeol gave him a look of such despair, and that accompanied with the tears welling up in his eyes, the deep eye bags, the messy hair and the overall exhausted look he was sporting, made Baekhyun’s heart wrench painfully. 

“I promise you, Baekhyun. I love you so much. I’ve been trying so hard this week to focus on finding a new job for us, and also figure out if that woman is lying thanks to Yixing, one of my mentors and friends at the firm.” 

Baekhyun searched Chanyeol’s eyes for a hint of a lie but all he found was honesty, sadness and a bit of hope. He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully before answering. “Alright… I believe you. I-I also will stand by you, even if the b-baby ends up being yours.” 

Chanyeol stared at his smaller husband in absolute shock. “B-Baek, are you serious?” he asked incredulously. The smaller merely nodded. “Y-you don’t have to do this. It’s not your problem, it’s mine.” 

Baekhyun took his taller husband’s hands in his, which was a bit difficult to do considering Chanyeol’s were slightly larger, and looked into his eyes as he said his next few words. “Yeol, when I married you, I knew it was going to be for life. I knew we would face a lot of difficulties but that we would still love each other regardless. I know that what happened wasn’t done with malice, and that you love me. I still love you. I love you so much, it hurts to be apart from you. I know we can work through anything, _together_. I’m not going to leave you to face hardships on your own. We can overcome anything, us two together, because of our love towards each other.” 

By the time Baekhyun finished speaking, he had tears rolling down his cheeks and a bit of snot coming out of his nose, and so did his husband. Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks and tried to wipe away his cute little husband’s tears. “I love you so much, Baekhyun.” The taller said before leaning in with the intent to kiss Baekhyun. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun was hit with a wave of nausea and found himself gently pushing his husband away before running to the nearest bathroom, barely making it in time to the toilet as he felt the need to empty his stomach once again. “Baekhyun?!” he called out nervously. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom, worried about his husband puking. “W-what’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun stood up with a tired look on his face, flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth as his husband stared at him anxiously before he spoke up. “I-,” he sighed. “I’m pregnant.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, his taller husband froze in place and just looked at him in shock. “P-pregnant?” Baekhyun nodded, looking down at his hands as he began to feel nervous by his husband’s reaction. “B-babe, t-that’s amazing!” Chanyeol said, causing Baekhyun to look up just in time to see his husband wrap his arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. 

“I-it is?” the smaller of the two wondered, hesitantly hugging the other back. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Chanyeol pulled away slightly and tilted his head to the side in question. 

Baekhyun sighed. “Babe, this…this situation we’re in isn’t ideal for having a child. And I’m not sure we’ll have enough money for a baby any time soon….” 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders gently. “Baekhyun, what did you just tell me a few minutes ago? ‘I knew we would face a lot of difficulties but that we would still love each other regardless.’ That also will apply to our little child growing inside of you. Yes, our situation right now isn’t ideal but that doesn’t mean we will give up, and that also doesn’t mean we can’t love or raise our child. We can do this. We’ll be okay. I promise you.” 

Baekhyun stared into his husband’s eyes, his own tearing up once again. He gave him a small smile and nodded. “You’re right. We can do this.” 

A few months had passed since Baekhyun and Chanyeol made up, and Baekhyun broke the news to his husband. In those few months, Chanyeol had found a new job as a waiter at a nearby restaurant, and also gave tutoring sessions to other law students in his free time. Thanks to this and Baekhyun’s full time job at his café, they had been able to save some money for the baby—mainly the necessities such as a crib and stroller—and were trying to save more as soon as possible since Baekhyun would have to take a break from working in about three months. 

Baekhyun was so busy at the café on top of having to deal with all of the side effects of being pregnant—mainly mood swings, aching feet and morning sickness in his case—that he had barely even noticed all of his friends being very, very secretive the past week. Kyungsoo and Jongin were still very dedicated to their job, but recently they had been getting a bit more distracted—and not with each other. 

On one of those days, Baekhyun had to scold them more than once for being distracted by phone calls and text messages in the middle of their work hours. Maybe if he had paid more attention to what they were doing on their phones, he wouldn’t have been so surprised that weekend when he was woken up by Jongdae’s early morning visit…. 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked, stifling a yawn with half-closed eyes as he stood in his pajamas opening the front door, staring at one of his best friends. Jongdae rolled his eyes and walked inside without being invited to. 

“To get you and Chanyeol, of course!” Jongdae informed cheerfully, walking towards the hall while Baekhyun stared at him, confused for a minute, before closing the front door and walking quickly to catch up with his friend. 

  
“Jongdae, what are you doing?” Baekhyun hissed, as it was still an early weekend morning and his husband was finally resting after a long week of studying and working. He reached his bedroom’s door just as Jongdae jumped on the bed, shouting an “wake up, sleepy head!”. 

Baekhyun sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself down and stop himself from smacking Jongdae right then and there. He just wanted his husband to rest, for God’s sake, and here was Jongdae waking him up at an ungodly hour on a Saturday. “Jongdae—,” 

Chanyeol groaned and covered his face with a pillow while Jongdae kneeled beside him on the bed and began to tickle his sides, causing Chanyeol to begin laughing and try to push Jongdae away, to which Baekhyun joined in on the laughter. 

Eventually, Jongdae got Chanyeol out of bed and convinced the couple to get showered and dressed while he prepared them a quick breakfast. The husbands showered together, innocently stealing kisses as they helped each other. After a few more minutes, they were dressed and sitting down across each other as Jongdae served them bacon and eggs for breakfast. “Very American,” Chanyeol commented. 

“Are you going to explain to us why in the world you woke us up so early?” Baekhyun wondered, eyebrow raised. Jongdae gave him a small smile. “Just trust me on this, Baek, please?” Baekhyun sighed and proceeded to eat his breakfast, dying to know what the hell was going on. 

After breakfast, Jongdae led them outside and into his car. For some reason, Chanyeol didn’t seem so surprised by this which made Baekhyun even more suspicious. What was going on? They drove down the familiar streets of Seoul, with Baekhyun looking out the window curiously. Eventually, they made it to a very familiar street. 

“Are we going to my café? Why are we going there right now?” Baekhyun wondered, frowning, but received no response. Eventually they parked and walked towards it, and he could see people inside even though it was supposed to be closed at this hour, since on weekends they generally mostly received visits from students in the afternoon. They walked inside and Baekhyun’s eyes watered as he took everything in. 

“Surprise!” His friends shouted happily, as his café had been decorated adorable of pink and blue and baby items galore, with a banner reading “ChanBaek’s Baby Shower”. There was a table holding food and a cute cake no doubt made by Kyungsoo. Another table had a nice array of gifts. Baekhyun walked towards Sehun, Kyungsoo and Jongin with tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Y-you guys!” he stuttered. “You all did this for me? F-for us?” he looked back at his tall, smiling husband as he gently placed a hand on his five and a half months baby bump. Kyungsoo gave him a smile and nodded. 

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and Jongin quickly opened it, revealing a tired-looking Yixing, whom still had a smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry for being late,” he began. “But I was getting my gift for the lovely couple.” 

He walked closer to Chanyeol and flashed him a bright smile as he unfolded a piece of paper. “You didn’t actually impregnate Soyeon. We have the evidence right here, and the superiors at the firm were informed. They gave the...necessary punishments. We also saw that you’ll be graduating in less than a year and they want you to come back to work at the law firm after your baby is born.” 

Chanyeol stared at him in shock. He turned to his smaller, pregnant husband. “Pinch me.” He stated. 

“W-what, you dork?” Baekhyun asked, confused. 

“I want to make sure I’m not dreaming!” 

Baekhyun literally face-palmed at his husband’s words, but smiled regardless. He was ecstatic to know that his husband really had never cheated on him, and that they were going to be having their first child in a few quick months, and that his husband would be getting a better job then. Life with Chanyeol could always just get better, and he knew that they would be deeply in love with each other for life. 


End file.
